Az ember, aki lélegzett a víz alatt
by nobody-no-tenshi
Summary: Van valaki a tengeren; kis hajóban hánykolódik, mert kint vihar dúl, ő pedig a kabinjában ül, és várja, hogy történjen valami. Áll a szakadék szélén, de nem elég bátor, hogy ugorjon, nem elég gyáva, hogy meghátráljon, mégis a tengerbe zuhan, és lélegezni akar a víz alatt. Emberi kapcsolatokban vergődve éli az életét. Megtalálja a szerelmet, amikor szeret. Vannak barátai. Vesztes.
1. 1 fejezet

Hídfő mellett állok

Benyomások útján tapasztaló ember vagyok – érzésből hallgatom a szél sárga játékát a vörös levelek között, s mikor felkavarodik a szemem előtt a világ, a tér összeszűkül és kitágul, egyik pontjában velem, a másik meg maga az érzés, ami közelít felém esténként az utakon, az emberekben. Vannak olyan napok, mint ez az októberi, szürke és jellegtelen csütörtök is – annyira nem történik semmi, hogy az már szinte valami.

Van a városban, ahol élek - mert én városban élek – egy híd. Még nem készült el teljesen, nem hiszem, hogy akár még ebben az évben végeznének a megépítésével – még mindig nem ért össze a két oldala, csak a hídfő van meg.

Szent meggyőződésem, hogy ebben a városban csak a hídnak van értelme. Az emberek nem a legizgalmasabbak, leszámítva persze néhány kivételt, mindenki a munkájának él. Olyan ez a város, mint egyetlen szürke nap, ami végtelenül ismétlődik, meg nem unva a változatlanságot, engem ezzel kergetve őrületbe. Nappal dolgozom, esténként a barátaimmal találkozom – elmondhatom magamról, hogy vannak barátaim.

Rendes, kedves, teljesen átlagos ember vagyok. Átlagos irodaházban dolgozom, átlagos emberekkel, a barátaim is átlagosak. Nincs párom; Azért nincs, mert nem akarom, hogy legyen. Valahol mélyen vágyom arra, hogy ne legyek mindig olyan kegyetlenül egyedül, aztán várok még, és elmúlik.

Nem mondanám, hogy pesszimista vagyok, ugyanakkor optimistának sem vallom magam… azt sem lehet rám mondani, hogy tökéletes realista lennék – mintha az e három fogalom által alkotott dimenzión kívülre kerültem volna.

Volt egy barátnőm, egyszer, még középiskolás koromban – az a lány igazán szeretett engem. Nagyon, teljes szívéből, én meg együtt voltam vele ideig-óráig, aztán meguntam. Rájöttem, hogy én egy magányos lény vagyok, egyedül érzem magam a legnagyobb biztonságban.

Két dolog biztos ezen a világon: október van, és csütörtök; ez a kettő, és semmi más.

Nézem a hidat, és arra gondolok, mi lesz, amikor befejezik, amikor összeér a két vége? Nem lesz akkor már kezdete, s nem lehet megállapítani, hol végződik. Fájok, amikor erre a hídra nézek, mert én magányos vagyok.

Leülök oda a folyópartra, és érzem, ahogy rám nehezedik a sötétség súlya. Betakar, magába foglal, elnyel, eggyé válok vele, és megforgatja a szememben a világot.

Nem tudom, hogy mit akarok – sosem tudtam, de most úgy érzem, még messzebb kerültem a célomtól, megfordult az egész világ, én pedig átkerültem a folyó másik oldalára, a híd másik oldalára – az élet másik oldalára.

Rezgett az egész világ – én is rezegtem benne- kizuhantam a valóságból, és még nem értem földet.

Cselekednem kell – ezt hallottam mindenhonnan, aztán azt láttam, hogy minden lebeg, mintha nem lenne gravitáció. Nem tudtam kiáltani, de megtettem – még élek, még ébren vagyok.

Cselekedni fogok.

* * *

"The sea's evaporating  
Though it comes as no surprise."


	2. 2 fejezet

Barátok

Vannak barátaim. Persze, nem mindig ott, ahol kéne, és úgy, ahogy szükségem lenne rájuk, de azért léteznek. Ezt bizonyítandó, a baráti társaságommal együtt elmegyek holnap, tehát péntek este inni egy sört, meg beszélgetni.

Péntek délelőtt látják az este írt üzenetemet; ketten még délelőtt válaszolnak, hogy nem tudnak jönni – az egyik elutazott, a másiknak vigyáznia kell a gyerekre.

Délig öten látták, és még hárman nem döntötték el, hogy mi legyen – kettő felé aztán egy megígéri, hogy eljön, egy másik lemondja. Van, aki csak nem válaszol.

Mind a nyolcan megkapják estére az üzenetem, s ezek közül ketten jönnének el – az egyik viszont még felhív, hogy bent kell maradnia az irodában – ezt megértem. A másik a válására hivatkozik.

Egyedül ülök a sörözőben, egyedül kortyolgatom a sört, és még csak nem is szeretem. A sör egy olyan dolog, amit nem tudnék egészen pontosan definiálni. Néha folyékony, néha szinte szilárd, van, hogy édes, van, hogy nehéz leerőltetni a torkomon – bárhogy is, egy dolog biztos, ha sört iszom: egyedül vagyok. Olyan tökéletesen egyedül, ahogy mindig is szerettem volna.

Ilyenkor már nem nagyon figyelek arra, ami a külvilágban történik – becsukom az elmém ajtaját, én meg ott vagyok az ajtó másik oldalán, ott gubbasztok egyedül, és vagyok. Ennyi pont elég az életben maradáshoz.

Ül mellettem egy nő. Szép a lába – ennyit tudok megállapítani, mert feljebb nem tudom emelni a fejem.

\- Jól egyedül hagytak téged is, igaz? – néz rám.

Nagy, barna szeme van, és narancssárgára festett, kissé lenőtt szőke haja. Nem irodista, valami szabadabb foglalkozása lehet. Rövidgatyát visel, pedig alig 15 fok van kint, meg vékony pólót, és ballonkabátot. Cigarettát nyom el.

Nem válaszolok neki – már nem vagyok abban az állapotban, csak bólintok egy nagyot.

\- Nami vagyok – mutatkozik be. – Csak most jöttem ebbe a városba. Elég unalmas egy hely. Te itt élsz, igaz? Persze, pont úgy nézel ki, mint a többiek. Igazából, nem is terveztem sokáig maradni.

\- Elmész? – ennyit tudok kinyögni.

\- El… itt nem tudok maradni. Megfulladok. Különben is, én mindig egyedül vagyok.

\- Én is – kezdem elveszteni a beszédkészségemet. – Már azt se tudom, mit akartam tenni.

\- Mi lenne, ha csak felkerekednénk? Csak elindulnánk, csak élnénk, napról napra? Nem lenne rossz az életünkben…

\- De egyedül vagyunk…

\- Nem vagyunk egyedül. Nekem itt vagy te, én meg itt vagyok neked. Ennyi pont elég egy barátsághoz.

\- Legyen igazad, Nami…. nagyon szeretném, hogy legyen igazad, mert én mostantól fogva erre a mondatra alapozom a jövőt.

\- Kezet rá! – vigyorodik el a nő, én meg visszavigyorgok rá.

Valami új kezdődik – a hídra gondolok.

* * *

"Soulmate, dry your eyes"


	3. 3 fejezet

Úton

Nami tolvaj volt – belopta magát az életembe: a lakásomba, a konyhámba, a könyveim közé – azt mondta, addig marad nálam, amíg meg nem kapom a következő fizetésem, és utána a felmondásom után járó összeget, meg hogy ne is álmodjak arról, hogy szórni fogja azt a kevés pénzét.

\- Nálad maradok, amíg meg nem kapod a fizetést, meg majd ami a felmondásod után jár… dehogy fogok én hotelben lakni! Szórni még ezt a kevés pénzt is… inkább főzök valamit, vagy elütöm az időt. Kitalálom, hogyan tovább.

Nem voltam ellene a dolognak – persze, akkor még nem tudtam, hogy Nami brutálisan tud főzni; pontosabban nem tud főzni… egészen az első levesig elhittem mindent, amit magáról állított. A takarításról is esett szó, s én még valahogy reménykedtem, hátha elég talpraesett – gyakorlatilag öt percébe telt tönkretenni a porszívómat.

Nami tolvaj volt – nem értett semmi máshoz, mint a lopáshoz és az információszerzéshez, meg ahhoz, amihez én: álmokat kergetni, és ígéreteket beteljesíteni.

Jó barátokká váltunk – persze, ez nem volt olyan egyszerű, hiszen gyakran veszekedtünk és kiabáltunk, de mégis – annyira nagy magányban találkoztunk, hogy boldoggá tett minket a másik jelenléte – egy hét, talán kettő elteltével el sem tudtam volna képzelni nélküle az életem.

Az életünk a barátságra és a bizalomra épült – nem volt ezzel problémánk. Nami sokat nevetett, és sokat volt mérges, és olyan intenzív reakciókat váltott ki belőlem, mint korábban senki más.

Rettentő büszke voltam magunkra, mikor összepakoltunk, és elhatároztuk, hogy útnak indulunk. Megtöltötte a szívem valami rettentő vággyal, hogy elérjem azt, ami nem is létezik igazán. Meg akartam találni az élet értelmét, és rájöttem, hogy meg kell keresnem. Volt annyi pénzünk, hogy gond nélkül kimenjünk ebből a szürke városból, és mi elég erősnek bizonyultunk ahhoz, hogy megtegyük az első lépéseket az utunkon.

Vonattal mentünk tovább. Sokáig, legalább nyolc órán keresztül csak ültünk, és utaztunk – Nami azt mondta, a következő városban megyünk majd az utcán, és amikor meglátjuk azt a helyet, ahonnan nem tudunk még egy lépést megtenni, ott lesz a helyünk, én pedig nem tehettem mást, minthogy hittem neki. Nekem még csak ő volt a világon, senki más.

A szürke városból a kék városba jutottunk. Minden kék volt – az ég sötétkék, a háztetők is, a falak világosak, a tenger majdnem fekete. A mozdonyok, és a ruhák, néhány ember haja is. Annyira kék volt, szinte vibrált az egész, aztán ahogy a zsúfolt pályaudvarról próbáltunk kijutni – mert Namit kiszúrta pár rosszarcú férfi, én pedig elhatároztam, hogy megvédem, mert nekem még csak ő van, és véletlenül összeverekedtem velük, és én maradtam állva, de így menekülnünk kellett – megláttam valakit, aki nem volt kék.

Zöld volt. A haja, a szeme, a ruhája. Először majdnem felnevettem, mert egy emberi moszatot juttatott eszembe, aztán rájöttem, hogy nem vagyok abban a helyzetben. A Zöldember észrevett, és elfordult. Továbbindult, én meg utána, Nami meg utánam, így követtük őt. Nekem ő kellett – nem azért, mert láttam fegyvereket az oldalán, és azt hittem, meg tud védeni.

A Zöldember olyan volt, aki minden ellen lázad – ezért csak mélységesen tisztelni tudtam, és arra vágytam, hogy a barátom legyen.

* * *

"If I could give it all away  
Will it come back to me someday?  
Like a needle in the hay or an expensive stone"


	4. 4 fejezet

Zöldember

Zöldember gyors volt, de nem tudott lerázni – nem érdekeltek a csomagok, Nami szenvedett velük, de még így sem maradt le tőlem. Nami nagyon erős lány volt.

Sötét utcákon át futottunk, addig üldöztem, amíg ki nem merült, amíg meg nem állt, egyenesen, kihúzott háttal, és hátra nem nézett.

Három kard lógott az oldalán, a bőrén kanyargott a fekete tinta, sugárzott róla a veszély. Mosolyogtam rá, mert Nami megtanította, hogyan kell mosolyogni. Rájöttem, hogy sokkal könnyebb, ha lecsukom a szemem, és nevetek. Semmi más, csak könnyebb.

\- Miért követsz engem? – kérdezett rá Zöldember.

\- Hali! Azt akarom, hogy a barátom legyél!

Zöldember teljesen összezavarodott, és fogalma sincs arról, hogy mi a helyzet. Sikeresen összezavartam, és látom, ahogy a keze a kardjai felé indul.

\- A nevem Zoro – mutatkozik be.

\- Kalózvadász Zoro – mondja mögöttem Nami, még mindig liheg. Kimerítette a menekülés.

\- Kalózvadász? – kérdezek vissza. – Te nem szereted a kalózokat?

\- Ja.

Ennyi volt Zoro reakciója, én pedig eldöntöttem, hogy még ezzel a kis rossz tulajdonságával is kell a csapatomba.

\- Nem baj, majd megszereted őket – vonok vállat. Azok ketten nem értik. – Gyertek, keressünk valami alvóhelyet, meg ennivalót - ajánlom fel.

\- Csomagoltam szendvicset – ajánlja fel Nami.

\- Azóta nem ettem meleg ételt, mióta beköltöztél, szóval inkább hagyjuk – mondom őszintén.

Zoro nem tud tájékozódni, Nami viszont remekül. Perceken belül egy szállodához vezet bennünket, meg annak az éttermébe, inkább bárjába. Valahogy el akarom mondani nekik, mi jutott eszembe, hogy ebből a városból hogyan legyen a tovább.

Zoro tudta, hogy Namit megtámadták a pályaudvaron, és hogy megleckéztettem azokat az embereket – azt mondta, neki is van velük némi problémája. Mesél magáról, az életéről. Mondja, hogy kardforgató. Meséli, hogy nem szereti az igazságtalan kalózokat, akik lopnak, gyilkolnak és rabolnak, becsület nélkül. Nem akar úgy élni, mint a mocsok. Nem akar a legalja lenni.

Sokáig beszélgetünk aznap éjjel.

Nami másnap elintézi, hogy fizetés nélkül távozzunk, Zoro a kikötőig visz minket. Hangosan beszéltünk arról, hogy én meg Nami hajón akarunk távozni, Zoro pedig marad, és tovább végzi a tisztogatást a kék városban – az előző napi alakok támadnak rájuk – Zorora és Namira, mi pedig képesek vagyunk arra, hogy egymás oldalán harcoljunk, hogy megvédjük egymást.

Zoro nem veszi észre, csak nagyon későn, hogy valójában már a tengeren vagyunk, és hogy valójában hárman vagyunk.

Talán még a mai napon sem gondolja, de mi aznap lettünk barátok.

* * *

"It is a journey into the unknown which shall lead us ever closer to home"


	5. 5 fejezet

Hazugság

Szerencsére Zoro elég jól értett a hajózáshoz, így ketten könnyen meg tudtuk tanítani Naminak a munkát. Nami bármit megcsinált, ami érdekében állt, és képes volt rá.

Nami jól tudott navigálni – később lett az a meggyőződésem, hogy őt is a szíve vezette ezen az úton. Zoro megvédett bennünket bármitől, ami veszély érhetett volna – de eljött az idő, hogy a kis elkötött halászhajónk felmondja a szolgálatot, amint egy szigetre érkeztünk.

Volt a szigeten egy hatalmas kastély, ott pedig egy fiatal leány lakott. Persze, hogy első utunk oda vezetett, mert ahol kastély van, ott kaja is lesz, meg jó sok kincs. Nem lehetünk igazi kalózok kincsek nélkül, mondta Nami, és én feltétlenül bíztam benne.

Ahogy a kastélyhoz értünk, utunkba került egy fiatal srác – annyi idős lehetett, mint én. Mikor mondtam neki, hogy a kastélyba megyünk enni, meg kincset venni, megváltozott.

\- Figyelmeztetlek, hogy 8000 kiváló emberem védelmezi ezt a kastélyt, és nem engedlek a kisasszony közelébe!

\- Nekünk nem is a kisasszony kell, hanem a pénz, meg a kaja – válaszoltam neki, hátha így megérti.

Annak az embernek hosszú orra volt, és rendkívül hűséges szíve.

Nyilvánvalóvá vált számomra, hogy azokért, akik fontosak neki, a csillagot is lehazudja az égről… a kisasszonyáért is megtette volna.

Volt azoknak a perceknek egy különös varázsa. Talán azé az emberé volt. Talán a hely tette, talán at időjárás. Talán az, hogy megtámadtak minket, és akik ránk támadtak, sokkal erősebbek voltak, mint én, mint Nami. Talán még Zoronál is. Az az ember, akinek hosszú orra volt, megrémült, amikor látta, hogy mennyire szenvedünk – megrémült, ezért elfutott.

Elfutott, aztán visszajött, és megmentette az életünket.

Segítséget hívott, a kastélyba vitt, fekhelyet adott, élelmet és vizet. Gondoskodott rólunk, amíg fel nem épültünk. Meg akarta menteni az életünket, de erre nem volt különösebb oka. Hagyhatott volna minket meghalni, de nem tette – azokból a napokból már csak arra a gyógyszerre emlékszem, aminek rozmaring, kakukkfű és nyári alkony íze volt.

Amikor legközelebb megtámadták a kastélyt azok, akik korábban minket, már elég erősek voltunk mind a négyen, hogy megvédjük. Megvédtük a hosszúorrú szeretett kisasszonyát, a hercegnő tovább élhetett a várában. Mi felépültünk, és győztünk – Nami az eszével, Zoro az erejével, Hosszúorrú a szavaival. Én csak mosolyogni tudtam.

A kisasszony hálája jeléül hajót adott nekünk, és a tengerre küldte Hosszúorrút, aki mosolygott és nevetve integetett a lánynak. Láttam az árnyékán, hogy sír, de ő olyan ember volt, aki még akkor is képes volt hazudni, amikor semmi helye nem lett volna.

A Nap lassan alábukott a horizonton, és Hosszúorrút a fedélzetre parancsoltam. Usopp volt a neve. Azt mondta, 8000 embernek parancsol, én meg nevetve ámuldoztam. Szerettem volna elhinni minden szavát. Aznap este nevettünk, és nem ejtettünk könnyeket. Nem hittem, hogy hazugság lenne.

* * *

"It's all we have  
So find me a place to begin"


End file.
